Network 10/Other
Logos 1970–1980 0-10 2.png|1974-1980 Variant 1980–1983 ATV-10 (1980, R&Y).svg|Red and yellow variant ATV-10 (1980, B&Y).svg|Blue and yellow variant Network 10 Olympics 1980-1983.png|Los Angeles 1984 variant SAS-10 (1983-1984).png|1983-1984 variant 1983–1988 Ten 1983-88 (as a print logo).svg|Print variant Ten (1983, blue).svg|Blue variant Ten (1983, tan).svg|Tan variant Network 10 (1984-1985).png|1984-1985 variant SAS-10 1985-1987.png|SAS-10 variant (1985-1987) ADS-10 1987.png|SAS-10 variant (1987) ADS-10 1987 Gold.png|ADS-10 variant (1987-1988) 1988–1989 Network_Ten_1988_Print.svg|Print variant Network_Ten_1988_Symbol.svg|Symbol Network_Ten_1988_Symbol_Print.svg|Symbol print Network_Ten_1988_Wormark.svg|Wordmark X_TEN_(1988).png|1988 variant TVQ-10 1988.png|TVQ-10 variant (1988) X TEN Seoul 1988.png|Seoul 1988 variant X_TEN_(1989).png|1989 variant, prior to 10 TV Australia in July 1989–1991 10 TV Australia (print logo).svg|Print variant TEN-10 1989-1991.jpeg|TEN-10 variant (1989-1990) ATV-0 1989-1991.jpeg|ATV-10 variant (1989–1990) TVQ-10 1989-1991.jpeg|TVQ-10 variant (1989-1990) ADS-10 1989-1991.jpeg|ADS-10 variant (1989-1990) NEW-10 1989-1991.jpeg|NEW-10 variant (1989-1990) 10 TV Australia Capital.jpeg|CTC-7 variant (1989-1990) 10_Capital_(1989).png|CTC-7 Alternative variant (1989-1990) 10_TV_Australia_(1990).png|1990-1991 variant 1991–2018 IMG_1066.PNG|3D variant (1991-1995) Network Ten (That’s Entertainment).png|Slogan variant (1991) Network 10 Productions 1991.png|3D variant with byline The Entertainment Network (1991).png|The Entertainment Network ADS-10 1991-94.png|ADS-10 variant (1991-1994) ATV-0 1993.png|ATV-10 variant (1993) Network Ten Toowoomba & Darling Downs (1993-1994).png|Toowoomba & Darling Downs variant (1993-1994) Ten_1991-99_alt.svg|1993-1996 variant TEN-10 1991-1999.png|TEN-10 variant (1994) TVQ-10 1994.png|TVQ-10 variant (1994) ADS-10 1994.png|ADS-10 variant (1994) Network Ten 1995-1996.png|1994-1996 variant Network 10 (Commonwealth Games 1994 Slogan).png|1994 Commonwealth Games slogan variant Network Ten 1994 Commwealth Games.png|1994 Commonwealth Games variant Network 10 Slogan (1996).png|Slogan variant (1996) Network Ten Logo (1995-1999).png|1997-1999 variant Network Ten Slogan 1998-1999.png|Slogan variant (1998-1999) Network TEN 1999-2001.png|1999-2001 variant Ten Digital Logo.png|Digital television variant used alongsides the main logo (2001) Tenlogoanimated.gif|Animated logo variant (1999-2001) 10 Productions Logo 2000-2001.png|URL website variant Ten Productions Logo (Secondary) 2000-2001.png|URL website variant Network 10 URL (1) (1999).png|URL website variant Network 10 URL (1999) (2).png|URL website variant Network 10 URL (1999) (3).png|URL website variant Network 10 URL (QLD) (1999).png|TVQ URL website variant IMG 1271.PNG|3D variant (2001-2002) Network Ten Slogan 2001-02.png|Slogan variant (2001-2002) TVQ-10 2001.png|TVQ-10 variant (2001) Channel_Ten_mid_2000s.png|Mid 2000s Outline/Flat Variant Network Ten Summer Slogan 2009-10.png|Summer Slogan (2009-2010) Network_Ten_logo_(solid_yellow).svg|Short-lived yellow 2D variant (Jan–May 2012) Network Ten Solid Blue 2012.svg|Short-lived blue 2D variant (Jan–May 2012) Network Ten Slogan 2012.png|Slogan variant (2012) TenplayTVGuide.svg|Flat variant (used on Tenplay) Network Ten Flat Logo.svg|Flat variant Network Ten 2016Logo.png|Retextured variant used for bug and logo animation (2016–2018) TEN_heart_logo.png|Heart-shaped variant used to promote The Bachelor & The Bachelorette Ten_2014numeral.svg|Numerical 10 used on-air as a secondary logo (2014-2018) Network Ten Slogan 2013-2018.png|Slogan variant (2014-2018) Network Ten Olympics Logo (2).png|Olympics vertical lockup Network Ten Olympics Logo (1).png|Olympics horizontal lockup Network 10 Sochi 2014 Logo.png|Sochi 2014 variant 2018–present Network_10_2018_print.svg|Print variant Network 10 2018 alt.svg|Alternate variant Network 10 (purple variant).svg|Purple variant Network 10 (green variant).svg|Green variant Network 10 (orange variant).svg|Orange variant Network 10 (pink variant).svg|Pink variant Network 10 (red variant).svg|Red variant Network 10 (cyan variant).svg|Cyan/Teal variant Network 10 (yellow variant).svg|Yellow variant Network 10 (black variant).svg|Black variant Network 10 (gray variant).svg|Gray variant Network 10 (brown variant).svg|Brown variant 10_Bold_10alone.svg|10 Bold variant 10_Peach_10alone.svg|10 Peach variant 10_All_Access_10alone.svg|All Access variant 10_Daily_10alone.svg|10 Daily variant Network_10_2018_10play.svg|10 Play variant Network 10 (Bachelor variant).svg|Heart variant used to promote The Bachelor & The Bachelorette Network 10 (Bachelor in Paradise variant).png|Cyan heart variant used to promote Bachelor in Paradise Network 10 Show Me The Movie (Yellow).png|Star variant used to promote Show Me The Movie! Network 10 Shrek.png|Shrek variant Network 10 Sunday Night Takeaway.png|Happy face used to promote Sunday Night Takeaway Network 10 Neon.png|Neon variant Network_10_2018-theproject.svg|Glared print variant used to promote The Project Network_10_4YrOlds.png|Wooden block variant used to promote The Secret Life of 4 Year Olds Network 10 Dancing With The Stars.png|Disco ball variant used to promote Dancing with the Stars On-screen logos and idents 1983–1988 387.png|1983-84 TEN-10 ID Screen Shot 2019-02-24 at 10.37.39 am.png|1984 ATV-10 ID showing the changeover to TEN-10's logo 10 Sydney (1984 2).jpg|1984 TEN-10 Sports Opener Screen Shot 2019-02-24 at 10.27.53 am.png|1984 TEN-10 ID used to promote the 1984 Olympics 10 Sydney (1984 1).jpg|Alternate TEN-10 ID used to promote the 1984 Olympics ATV10 1985.png|ATV-10 1985 Launch ID Ten 1985-88.png|1985-88 ATV-10 ID, 1985-86 SAS-10 ID, 1987-88 TEN-10 ID Network_10_(1986).png|1985-86 TEN-10 ID & 1986 SAS-10 ID 10 Adelaide (1987 1).JPG|1987 SAS-10 ID Screen Shot 2019-01-23 at 2.44.51 pm.png|1987 ID used by SAS-10 to promote their stereo broadcasts Screen Shot 2019-01-28 at 8.42.37 pm.png|1987-88 ADS-10 ID 1988–1989 Screen Shot 2018-12-28 at 9.31.16 pm.png|1988 ID Screen Shot 2019-01-22 at 2.20.25 pm.png|1988 NEW-10 Launch ID Screen Shot 2018-12-28 at 9.32.39 pm.png|1988 TVQ-10 ID Ten 1988 Olympics Promo.png|1988 ID used to promote the 1988 Olympics. Orangebowl.png|1989 ID 10 Brisbane (1989).JPG|1989 TVQ-10 ID CTC7 1989.png|1989 CTC-7 ID 1989–1991 ATV10 1989.png|23-31 July 1989 ATV-10 ID File:Vlcsnap-2016-05-11-19h27m38s460.png|1989-90 ATV-10 ID 10 Sydney (1989).JPG|23-31 July 1989 TEN-10 ID File:Vlcsnap-2016-05-11-19h33m43s644.png|1989-90 TEN-10 ID Screen Shot 2018-02-01 at 2.18.20 pm.png|23-31 July 1989 TVQ-10 ID Screen Shot 2017-08-04 at 11.52.42 am.png|1989-90 TVQ-10 ID File:Vlcsnap-2016-04-30-22h17m35s793.png|1989-90 ADS-10 ID File:Vlcsnap-2016-04-30-22h20m32s076.png|1989-90 NEW-10 ID Screenshot 2018-01-12 at 8.17.45 PM.png|1989-90 CTC-7 ID 10-TV Australia.png|1989-90 continuity ID File:Ten 1990-91.png|1990-1991 ID 10 Perth (1990 Winter).jpg|Winter 1990 NEW-10 ID Ten 1990-91 Summer.png|Summer 1990/91 ID 1991–2018 Ten 1991 Launch.jpg|Ten's 1991 Network Launch File:Ten 1991-94.png|1991-94 ID Ten 1991-94 2.png|Ten's 1991 Network Launch ID ADS10 1991-94.png|1991-94 ADS-10 ID CTC7 1991–1994.png|1991-94 CTC-7 ID Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 9.49.29 am.png|Ten's 1992 Network Launch Screen Shot 2019-04-22 at 9.41.29 pm.png|Ten's 1993 Network Launch ATV10 1993-94.JPG|1993 ATV-10 ID Screen Shot 2018-08-25 at 12.57.00 pm.png|1993-94 TNQ-41 ID TEN10 1994.png|1994 TEN-10 ID 10 Brisbane (1994).JPG|1994 TVQ/TNQ ID 10 Adelaide (1994).JPG|1994 ADS-10 ID CTC 1994.jpg|1994 CTC-7 ID Ten 1994.png|1994 ID with "Your Commonwealth Games Station" byline Ten Canada '94 ID 1.JPG|1994 ID used to promote the 1994 Commonwealth Games A Screen Shot 2019-04-22 at 9.28.10 pm.png|1994 ID used to promote the 1994 Commonwealth Games B Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 9.56.44 am.png|1995-96 ID A Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 9.59.28 am.png|1995-96 ID B Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 9.58.42 am.png|1995-96 ID C Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 10.26.36 am.png|1995-96 ID D Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 9.57.05 am.png|1995-96 ID E Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 10.27.20 am.png|1995-96 ID F Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 9.58.05 am.png|1995-96 ID G Screen Shot 2019-04-15 at 9.12.43 pm.png|Christmas 1995 ID Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 9.56.17 am.png|1996 ID Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 10.25.40 am.png|Summer 1996/97 Promo Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 10.04.22 am.png|1997 ID Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 10.32.51 am.png|Summer 1997/98 ID Ten 1997 Christmas.png|Christmas 1997 ID Ten 1998.JPG|Feb. to Nov. 1998/Mar. to Aug. 1999 ID Ten 1999 1.JPG|Jan. to Feb. 1999 ID Ten 1999.jpg|Sept. to Nov. 1999 ID Ten 2000.png|2000 'Sparklers' ID Ten 2000 2.png|2000 'Merry-Go-Round' ID Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 10.28.48 am.png|2000 'Bowling' ID Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 10.30.59 am.png|2000 TVQ ID Ten 2000-01 Summer 2.png|Summer 2000/01 ID Ten 2000 Christmas.png|Christmas 2000 ID Ten 2001-02.JPG|2001-02 ID 10 Brisbane (2001).JPG|2001 TVQ-10 ID Ten 2002-08.jpg|2002-08 ID Tenguide.png|2006 Snapshot of Ten's former 2001-2009 Electronic Program Guide Ten 2006-07 Summer.PNG|Summer 2006/07 ID Ten 2008-12.jpg|2008-2012 ID Ten 2009-10 Summer.jpg|Summer 2009/2010 ID Ten 2012.jpg|January-May 2012 ID Ten 2012-13.jpg|2012-2013 ID Ten 2013.jpg|2013 ID Ten 2014 Olympics Promo.jpg|2013-2014 ID used to promote the 2014 Olympics Ten 2014-.png|2014-2018 ID 2018–present Channel 10 2018 rebrand launch Channel 10 2018 Sponsor Billboard Channel 10 - Grant Denyer Ident (2018) Channel 10 2018 Ident - Light Channel 10 2018 Ident - Neon Channel 10 2018 Ident - Balloon & Playing for Keeps Promo C924cfee02dc07ec6f162e796d21d586200235dd.jpeg|Summer 2018/19 ID Channel 10 2018 Ident - Summer idents x 3|Summer 2018/19 IDs (Video) Screen Shot 2019-02-14 at 17.04.47.png|Used to promote The Bachelor & The Bachelorette Screen Shot 2019-02-14 at 17.04.38.png|Used to promote The Secret Life of 4 Year Olds Screen Shot 2019-02-14 at 17.03.45.png Screen Shot 2019-02-14 at 17.03.31.png Screen Shot 2019-02-14 at 17.03.37.png Category:Network Ten Category:Special logos